More Than My Friend KingCrabShipping Sample Story
by 69FlawlessNekoJudai69
Summary: I'm pretty sure you YuseixJack fans out there love em Yaoi. But this time, for you guys Yusei is a girl. BOW CHICKA BOW WOW xD Contains: Rape? Romance, Genderbender, Love, Food, Sex, Angels, etc. Warning: VERY EROTIC STORY.


More than My Friend Chapter 1

From the Author: The school is like a normal anime school, except Yusei is a girl. Thank you, and enjoy my stories!

"I STILL can't believe that your parents died and left you with BILLIONS AND BILLIONS OF MONEY!" Jack told.

"Shhhh! Dammit Jack! Don't say that so loud!" Yusei yelled.

"Sorry.." Jack said. "Oh! I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow Yusei!" Jack waved bye as he left.

Hi, I'm Yusei. I'm 17 years old and this is a genderbender fanfiction story, thanks to the VERY perverted author, which is self explanitory in her account name. I live alone in a big 3 story house that my parents had left me, with my butler, Yugi. I am a angel and my parents are angels also. My mom and my dad are pure white angels. Apparently, my parents died when I was 7 years old and left a will that had me have ALL their stuff, including a humongous amount of cash. There you just read was Jack, he was my only friend I have found ever since the tragic accident.

This is because there were rumors about me being the cause of my parents death. As soon as I got out of the crashed car, I felt like I was going to die. Then, a boy walked up and yelled for help. He took out his phone and called 911 and asked for Neo Domino Hospital to save me before the light was to take my soul away. Thanks to Jack he saved my life but sadly, not my parents. I sobbed as I saw my parents drenched in blood. I now got to Neo Domino Academy. Today is Tuesday and the Talent Show is on Thursday. My Talent is Singing. Most likely, Jack will be there to support me and help me as much as he can. I plan on singing Everytime we Touch by Cascada and hopefully I make it.

7:15 am Wednesday, the day before the New Domino Academy's Talent Show.

-alarm clock rings-

"mffff...-sigh-" Yusei grumbled.

"Gotta...get...up...Yusei...you...need...to...get..up.."She told herself.

As Yusei got up, she had put on her school girl clothes which the colors were dark blue, white and yellow. She had put her binders in her brown school bag and headed down the stairs.

"Good morning Yugi!" Yusei greeted.

"Good morning to you, Ms. Fudo! Would you like oatmeal, or cereal?" Yugi asked in his black and white suit.

"Uhhhmmm... I'll have the cereal, please!" Yusei answered.

Yusei sat down on the dining table as Yugi brought the cereal and spoon. Yusei ate right away, and had finished in under 6 minutes.

"Thanks, Yugi See you later!" Yusei yelled as she left.

At New Domino Academy, after school, 3:00pm.

"YO YUSEI!" Jack yelled.

"Hey Jack! How was class?" Yusei asked happily.

"eh... it was okay... teacher wouldn't stop talking and i slept on half the class time" Jack explained and stretched his arms as Yusei laughed after.

"Don't you always do that?" Yusei laughed as she looked at Jack.

"Yes, but class was EXTRA boring today." Jack told.

Just as Yusei looked forward, a boy with brownish hair with dark, shiny hazel eyes had bumped into her, having them fall on the cement gray ground, Yusei under, and the astonishing guy on top as if he was hugging her on top of her while laying down but awkwardly.

"oww..." Yusei ached.

"uhhhggg..." he had said.

As soon as they both got up, the blond boy was glowing with bright peach blush.

"Oh, sorry I bumped into you." He said.

"No...It's my fault for not looking.." Yusei couldn't stop blushing.

"Oh... I know you go to my school, I see you at times, you are a really great and beautiful singer! Well, gotta go! See you at school Yusei!" He ran leaving and waving.

"Let's go Yusei. Yugi is probably worrying about you ya' know!" Jack said.

"Oh... Alright then.. Bye person!" Yusei said.

Jack thought. "Jeez.. What's up with that guy?"

"Are you okay? Nothing injured? Your not hurt what so ever?" Jack asked.

"Yea.. I'm fine.. Thanks for asking Jack.." Yusei told.

"Who was that guy... He's cute, but.. how does he know me? He's so nice..." Yusei blushed as Jack watched her. Jack had said nothing.

"Have I seen him before?" Yusei wondered.

Jack enraged with jealousy, but he did what his heart had pulled him into. He pulled her and kissed her. Yusei had been shocked, but as she saw already, they were tonguing. She had then tasted Jack.

"Why?" Yusei thought as a tear went down her cheek.

They were right in front of Yusei's house.

"You mind if I hang here?" Jack asked.

"Yea... I need help looking for something in my room anyways and of course, I can't do it alone." Yusei told. Jack knew where this was headed and he didn't mind at all.

"Hey Yugi! I'm home! I brought my friend Jack! He's gonna help me with my homework." Yusei said.

"Hello Ms. Fudo and Jack." Yugi greeted. "Would you like anything? Snacks? Food? Music?" Yugi asked.

"Nah.. I'm good. What about you Jack?" Yusei turned to Jack and asked.

"Uhhh... No." Jack said.

"Okay then, I'll be going out to get some grocery then. I'll be back in 2-3 hours. Okay Yusei? Don't throw a party or make a mess or anything." Yugi told.

"Yea... I don't have many friends Yugi.." Yusei mumbled as Yugi left.

Yusei then blushed as she knew what Jack and her were thinking.

"So... follow me." Yusei told as Jack followed her up the coffee colored marble stairs.

Jack held her hand then Yusei's heart was beating faster and faster.

They entered the room of mostly dueling cards. The room color was purple.

"Whoa.. Nice room you have here!" Jack told.

"aha.. thanks.." Yusei blushed.

Yusei then walked towards her bed and changed into her summer pjs in front of Jack. Since she knew that he was her 10 year best friend, she didn't mind changing, neither did Jack.

He saw her jugs and figured her size- 36A, 38A, or maybe even 32B. She laid in bed.

"-long sigh- im so tired.. what do you wanna do?" Yusei said as Jack laid in bed next to her.

"I don't know.." Jack told.

"Maybe we could-" Yusei said but go interrupted as Jack turned and kissed her again.

"I...I love you Yusei.. I've always loved you since I found you that day..." Jack soothly said as Yusei had a few tears going down her cheek.

"I.. I love you too, Jack... I love you so much.." Yusei responded warmly.

-Yusei POV-

I... I really love Jack... He had kissed me after that boy bumped into me.. And I tasted him when we kissed... Honestly, he tasted good.. Now that he's undressing in front of me, I can smell Jack in my room... I don't want that smell to EVER leave that room.. The fact that he's my only friend, i won't know what I would do without him... I'm afraid to undress in front of him.. actually, the fact that I JUST changed in front of him... what do I do? I don't wanna make it awkward and not change in front of him.. his look is tempting me... alright.. I'll do it.. I just need to tell him that I'm an angel.. I'm so scared what he'll say..

-Yusei POV End-

-Jack POV-

She looks so hot... I can't wait any longer.. It's just that every time I see her, I don't know what to say.. I love being her best friend, and without me, she would've killed herself and had done it with that one guy that bumped into her earlier.. When I look at her, I just want to pull her into my world.. I have never met a girl like her before.. I just really wanna see her naked..

-Jack POV End-

"J...Jack.." Yusei said.. "I'm scared.."

"It'll be fine Yusei... We'll change it together." Jack soothly said.

Yusei didn't do anything.. Yusei lay there in her PJs leaving Jack in his boxers.

"Either you can take off your clothes and do it your way or I'll take off your clothes and do it my way.." Jack said with a smirk.

"..." Yusei stayed quiet.

"Alright then.. I'll do it." Jack said as he slipped of her pjs as if it was taking candy from paradox. He had then seen her in her light purple bra and panties as her long black and highlighted yellow streaks accompanied her gorgeousness.

"Wow... Your so pretty... I swear I would've just seduced you.. Any guy would rape you any second they see you outside like this.." Jack honestly told.

"Oh..." Yusei said blushing madly.

He pulled her up as took off her bra and panties as Yusei hugged him but then taking off his boxers. Jack then teased her with his finger and touched and rubbed her there. Yusei moaned.

"D..don't touch me there...I'm so sensitive there.." Yusei said while moaning.

"That'll make me want to touch you more.. Maybe even do more.." Jack lured her more.

"Your so wet Yusei.. Your creating puddles on your bed.." Jack told pervertedly smiling.

Jack then moved her having her on all fours as Jack licked her area.

"J..JACK! WHAT... ARE...MMMMHHHFF" Yusei clenched her pillow as if Jack's tongue was cleaning her, DEEPLY.

"You taste so good, Yusei. I could seriously eat you up.." Jack told.

Jack bounced off the bed and got mad, but blushed.

"S..STOP IT JACK!" Yusei yelled.

"What's wrong Yusei?" Jack asked.

"I.. I can't do this... I've seen this before.. Guys do this just cuz they wanna have sex and then just leave them.. I CAN"T DO THIS!" Yusei yelled.

Yusei began to run but Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her into her bed, forcing her. Just as she knew it, she was on the bed on all fours again.

" I truly love you Yusei, and I don't wanna let you go.." Jack told.

He then touched his cock on her pussy.

"J..jack...wha.. NO DON"T! NOT THERE-" Yusei warned, but Jack thrusted in right after she had warned him.

"AHHHHH! IT.. IT HURTS!" Yusei yelled in pain as blood dripped down Jack's cock as it was covered in Yusei's virginity blood.

"You..your so.. tight.. Yusei.." Jack said.

"...take it out..it hurts.. don't move it..ju..just take it out.." Yusei started to cry.

Jack go mad, as if kissing her and taking off their clothes was for nothing.. What was being 10 years of friendship of a girl and boy? Nothing? Jack refused and didn't listen to her. He moved slowly, but thrusted in deep. Yusei cried more and more.

"STOP! NOOO! PLEASE JACK! I LOVE YOU BUT PLEASE! IT HURTS SO MUCH!" Yusei yelled so loud, most likely over 3 houses could hear her.

"No, Yusei. I'm not. I can't stop now that I'm in you.. Plus, your so tight and I wanna make you mine." Jack told as if it was a fact.

Yusei tried to get off.

Jack pinched her shoulder and Yusei slept. Jack breathed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Yusei. But I have to do this for OUR own good."Jack kissed her pussy.

Jack tied her with safe ropes (so it won't burn her skin while moving ;D ;D) on the four ceiling hooks.

Yusei woke up seeing her self in this awkward position.

"Wha...where am I?" Yusei saw her still in her room. It's just that she felt something vibrating down there.

She noticed that Jack had duct taped her mouth and duct taped a remote controlled 8ft purple dildo. As she squirmed trying to get out, Jack came out and held a remote. She looks down at the dildo and tried to scream at Jack. He pressed maximum full pleasure button on the dildo and the dildo moved on its own, moving in and out, moving in circles, vibrating big and it made her go insane.

Jack laughed, pleased at what he had seen. He took the duct tape off her mouth.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Yusei yelled crying even more.

"Nothing.. this is just for my entertainment.." Jack said.

"I'LL HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME! JUST GO TO HELL YOU PERVERT YOU RAPED ME! GO AWAY!" Yusei 'broke' yelling at him louder than she could.

Jack noticed what he had done to her. He then took off the duct tape and the dildo and brought Yusei down. He cleaned up the place and headed into the bathroom in her room, nothing said.

"J..jack… are...are you okay?" Yusei got worried at what she had done, also.

-Yusei POV-

What have i done? I broke out yelling at him, letting my anger take over me and yell at him.. My mind said NO but it seemed like my body said YES PLEASE. I fee like Jack was my doll and I threw him out of my window as if I didn't want him anymore. What… What have i done?

-Yusei POV End-

-Jack POV-

Why had I done that to her? Was it what my mind had wanted but my heart did not want? My pervertedness had pushed my true self away and did what my side did… Why have I not thought about what she felt like and what she thought about what I was doing.. I feel as if she was better with that brown haired guy with a red jacket rather than me.. Right when I'm out of the shower and ready, I'll say sorry and leave. I..I'm just scared at what she would say the next day.. Especially since it's the talent show and I promised to support her.. what should I do? -sigh-

-Jack POV End-

Yusei came in the bathroom where Yusei took a cold shower, unspoken as the shower curtains were like a boundary between the two. Yusei trembled on the bathroom floor and cried. Jack peeped to see Yusei and found her crying. She looked over and he tilted his head 'gesturing' her to come in the shower with him. To Yusei, it looked like he is slowly forgiving her. She took her clothes off quicker than a cheetah on steroids running. They looked at each other. Yusei then hugged Jack tight and cried more.

"I'm.. I'm so sorry Jack.. You don't deserve to forgive me.." Yusei told.

Jack didn't speak at all.

"Wha..what can I do to make you feel better or at least forgive me?" Yusei asked with her tears and cold water mixed and went down her body. Jack then pulled her off and and held her shoulders, as if his eyes were telling her what he had wanted.

"But…" Yusei worried.

"You'll be fine, Yusei my love. I won't be cruel as I was."Jack promised as he kissed her.

"Please forgive me for my foul actions earlier.." Jack said as they walked out the shower soaking wet.

Yusei had not spoken a word, as if she was a puppy beaten to death, but managed to still stay alive. They headed to her peach colored bed, letting the air dry them off. Jack had laid on the bed and Yusei obviously had to sit on his cock.

"Remember I went to your house?" Yusei told.

"Uhh.. Yea.. Why you ask?" Jack wondered.

"While you went to the bathroom before playing hide and 'rape' with me, I went to hide in you room.. I found this hentai book creeping under your bed.. and so…" Yusei blushed.

"You naughty girl.." Jack smiled as he pulled Yusei's head into his big cock. Yusei intensely swirled her tongue around the tip. Jack didn't hesitate and pushed her more deeply into her throat. She took his cock out.

"It's…so big.." Yusei blushed.

Yusei sucked and licked more intensely and deep throated with no problem.

"Ahh.. Yu.. Yusei.. I..I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum" Jack said.

Yusei sucked faster and faster, but didn't want to drink the cum. Just as she knew it, Jack held her head as her mouth was still inside. Jack pushed down and came a lot. Although she didn't want to drink it, she didn't realize that he tasted even more good. She didn't drink all of it, as it dripped down her body, almost soaking her with cum instead of water. Jack was turned on even more.

"Are you ready?" Jack politely asked.

"mhhf..i.. i don't know.." Yusei replied.

Yusei crawled up as Jack smiled.

"Your so beautiful, Yusei." Jack flattered.

Yusei's pussy and Jack's cock slightly touched. Yusei's pussy juice covered Jack's cock.

"You're more wet than I thought you would be.." Jack said as he felt the warm damp juice cover his cock. Jack couldn't wait any longer. He slowly pulled her down.

"Ow!" Yusei yelled.

"Do you want me to stop?" Jack said.

"No.. I'm fine.." Yusei told as blood dripped down on Jack's cock.

"Should I move fast or slow?" Jack asked.

"Do whatever you want with me.. Let's just say.. I'm you sex slave for the day." Yusei smiled and blushed.

Jack had the power to do anything! He moved faster and faster every time she moaned. Yusei seemed to be enjoying being Jack's Sex Slave for a day. As soon as they both pleasured the moment, Jack came. Right when Jack came, Yusei's pure silky white wings fluttered out as Jack's did the same. (Earlier, Jack came as of earlier in the story, this is because Jack's spurting is different. There is Regular Came and FUCK ME came- FUCK ME came triggers the wings. if you don't get it or don't like it so far the FUCK YOU AND HOW DID YOU END UP READING TO THIS POINT IF YOU DO LIKE IT? GODD! but, for those who are perfectly enjoying yourself, thank you and there will be more to come! Thank you! ). Jack loved her but did not realize she was a pure white angel, for Jack is a pure dark angel.

-Author POV-

Hey there! How's the story goin? Erotic and Intense right? tehehehehehe! That's what my target is! So apparently, Pure White and Dark Angels are enemies. Both can disguise really damn good in skies or even on planets, like Earth. So, before they became enemies, the skies had peace. Part skies had PWA and the other half had PDA (LOL PDA! It's Pure Dare Angels though ^ 3 ^. The Pure White Angel King and Queen had a son, and crowned him prince. The PWA ( Should be obvious what that stands for.. if not, go at least 11-12 words back. Thank you!) Family went on a trip to the PDA side, no hatred what so ever. So they went on a trip, and before the Dark Angel died because of hemorrhoids, he wanted to kill the royal PWA family. He had caught sight of them visiting, and had the chance. He intended to kill the most powerful, the dad of the royal PWA. and BAM! He had shot the king straight and clear in the heart. The PWA had blamed the PDA for the assassination for the royal PWA king, and declared war. Since angels lived in skies, they fought with no mercy. Earth had rough and bad rain and thunderstorms for 2 years. Then the angels had just avoided each other.

-Author POV End-

Right when the wings came out, silence and hatred had arrived.

"Your... Your a Pure White Angel!" Jack infuriated with anger and yelled.

"I can't believe I gave my virginity to a Pure Dark Angel!" Yusei yelled loudly.

"This is ridiculous. I could get myself executed for befriending a PWA!" Jack said trying to find his clothes.

"WAIT A MINUTE. If we had been friends for 10 somewhat years, how come they didn't execute you when we met or something?" Yusei furiously asked.

Jack had said nothing.

"ANSWER ME!" Yusei yelled. She had been confused and wanted an answer.

Yusei waited and yet, no answer. She was about to leave the room any second now.

Yusei tried to run but Jack grabbed her arm again. Yusei starred at Jack's soothing, shiny and silky amethyst eyes.

"I don't care if I get killed or not by loving a very special girl in my heart." Jack said.

RIght after Jack had said that, he pulled her over to give her a special kiss as if the PWA and PDA were watching.

"If you were to die, I will die with you, Jack." Yusei told.

"Don't say such nonsense!" Jack yelled. Jack had reached in for the great tonguing kiss.

" I will love you no matter what Yusei.. I have loved you the day I have met you, 10 years ago." Jack soothly told.

As the sun had set, they laid down on her bed. Jack had laid down, as Yusei laid on top of him. Yugi had came back from the grocery store.

"HELLO! ARE YOU THERE, MS. FUDO?" Yugi said, but no answer.

Yugi had walked in with many over filled goods. He wondered if they were up in her room practicing dueling or maybe even doing... homework. Yugi quietly opened the door and saw the room perfectly fine. He quietly walked to see her bed room, and saw Yusei and Jack sleeping together with their wings. Yugi was infuriated.

"Ahem... Ms. Fudo." Yugi yelled awakening Yusei and Jack.

Yusei was badly surprised, because Yugi came home early.

"Yu..Yugi! It's not what you think!" Yusei worried.

" HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO THE PWA'S?" Yugi yelled in anger.

-End of Chapter 1


End file.
